Traveling to Tarmon Gai'don
by Mask1
Summary: A 2 chapter one shot. What role with the Tuatha'an play in Tarmon Gai'don? What would they do if they ever rediscovered the song? My vision of just that. Enjoy and please R & R.
1. Chp 1 The Song

**Travelling to Tarmon Gai'don**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the world of time. I am making no financial gain from this writing.

It was truly amazing. They had heard of his coming but it had not really been believed that he would come with so many. The caravan had stopped the moment they had heard, but their pursuers had caught up with speed that had left them breathless with astonishment. "Truly the Ogier are the greatest walkers this land has ever known!" remarked the Mahdi, Jorel.

Sil could only agree. He was bulling on soft boots with green and red stripes slanting across them from their tops half way up his shin to their rounded toes. He swiftly grabbed a yellow and blue cloak that his mother had made and slung it around his shoulders. Ogier here! It was unbelievable and he would see it. By the time Sil had got out to the edge of the camp the Mahdi was giving the greeting.

The Ogier travelled with a strange group. There were several Ogier and beside them stood a human man and woman. They were well dressed like nobles but their clothes appeared travel worn and they carried weapons as if familiar in their use. The man carried a hammer and an axe, one on each side of this belt as if balancing each other. The woman an array of knives many visible, Sil was sure some were not. The weapons made him uncomfortable, the Tuatha'an were a peace loving people. Sil's dedication to the Way of the Leaf made him uncomfortable that these things of hurt and death were even allowed in the camp.

""You are welcome to our fires. Do you know the song?" asked the Mahdi. It was the ritual greeting always offered in welcome to all. Few were as trusting as the Tuatha'an.

"Yes" replied the first Ogier simply.

Utter silence filled the camp. Even the fires seemed to stop crackling. Not one of the dogs barked. Anyone who had not been paying attention was doing so now. In the end the Mahdi managed to speak. Sil did not know how for he had been seeking seventy-three years. "Then we seek no more. As it is, now it is once more. We have sought and now we have…" he could not continue. His wife stepped up beside him, embracing him and sharing her strength with him. "We have found!" she gasped in wonderment and delight, finishing his sentence.

"Please teach us again" said one of the others. Her voice was joined by Sil's and many others. Finally the Mahdi mastered his joy and he added his calm voice. "Yes Great Tree Brothers teach us again to sing The Song."

"It will not be difficult" replied the male Ogier who had first spoken. "The song has never left you; for you have remained, as you always were, the Dedicated. You alone can truly sing The Song. I am Loial, son of Arent, son of Halan. Please listen to my song."

Then the Ogier stepped backwards one huge step took a deep breath and began to sing. His deep bass voice seemed to start at the roots of the world. It carried some pain but the Tauatha'an heard the beauty in the melody. It was unlike any song of happiness, sadness, joy or life they had ever heard and yet it was as familiar to them as their own souls.

Sil did not know when he started singing along but he suddenly realised he was and that he was not alone. All the the Tuatha'an were singling, their higher voices melding in perfect harmony with Loial's. Sil almost screamed with the thrill and pleasure of it. He felt it! This was why they searched for The Song. This was life and he felt it touching the life around them, the trees, the grass the world. He could feel it, they were strengthening it. They were making it grow!

Only after several hours could the Tautha'an bear to stop singing. They almost fell exhausted when finally the song finished. Many collapsed into sleep but every face with a smile, to shame the sun in its brilliance, firmly on their faces. It is not everyday you achieve the purpose of your life.

They were travelling north everyone knew it. Every Tuatha'an caravan was suddenly northward bound. No one was sure why. Some Tinkers would pause long enough to say "We have found it! We have found it!" But few people had ever cared enough to know to what they might be referring. They were not the only ones acting strangely.

It was said that the wolves of the entire world were also _migrating_ north, in their hundreds of thousands. It was said the wolves talked with the dogs in the Tinker camps and that those who would trouble the Tinkers were killed by the four legged beasts. Just as the wolves were pulled towards the Tuatha'an so it was rumoured the Aiel were pushed away from them. The Aiel left any area they entered and it seemed almost that the Tinkers were driving the fierce warriors north, always north.

Lastly though less noticeable, those with the right eyes and ears heard of the strangest move. The Ogier had left their _stedding_ en masse. Where were they headed, north it seemed.


	2. Chp 2 Tarmon Gai'don

**Tarmon Gai'don**

They were all gathered. This was it! Rand al'Thor, The Dragon, stood at their front and their centre; beside him Aes Sedai, Asha'man and Warders.

The combined legions of the Free Countries, men from Tear, Mayene, Illian, Cairhien, Andor and the list went on, stood behind him. Organising them from the middle and holding the main military force was the Band of the Red Hand with its Captain Mat Cauthon at its centre. In the very centre of the band a small group of men and Ogier dressed in darkest green stood utterly silent. The Deathwatch Guard stood to die with the Prince of Ravens and the Daughter of the Nine Moons.

On the two flanks the apparent balance of the army disappeared. For on the right prowled (There was no other word for it) hundreds of thousands of wolves. In their midst stood Perrin Albara the Wolf King. For once his wife was not at his side though she commanded a group of tall archers with mighty bows who were the further right of the central army. One person did stand with him however, an older man who had some of the look of a wolf himself. He calmly sharpened a knife, whilst Perrin himself seemed to prowl restlessly and resentfully, like a caged animal.

On the left however was the apparent weakness. The Shadow could not believe it. The Tinkers, the travelling people, the Tuatha'an were standing with only the normal peace loving Ogier (Rather than the deadly so-called Gardeners in the dark green of the Deathwatch Guard). This was were the break would come. But there was some trepidation. The Shadow knew Rand and it also knew Mat Cauthon and it did not believe he could have made such a tremendous error.

Rand drew Callandor and linked with them. All of them held angreal or sa'angrel: Nynaeve and Egwene who had begun this journey with him, Elayne and Avienda who he loved, Siuan and Cadsune powerful Aes Sedai who had allowed them to come this far, Alivia possibly the strongest female wielder of the power to exist. Last of all came Moiraine: She was the woman who had begun this whole mess, who like Mat had come back from certain death. Unfortunately she had brought Lanfear with her. Nyneave took control of the flows as that was the only way the might of Callandor could be used without harm and the Centre circle began to link with others.

The Dreadlords had realised there would be powerful wielders of Sadar and saidin here but they had not been ready for what was unleashed. Even with the surviving Forsaken they could not really match it. So their mundane shadowspawn fought without them. The battle plans of Mat Cauthon snapped into place. The wolves countered the darkhounds and prevented flanking. Archer shot draghkar from the sky and Trollocs were met blow for blow by the loyal men and women of the Free world.

Yet there appeared to be a weakness on that left flank and Shaidar Haran, the hand of the dark saw it and moved to exploit it. The Dark One's forces turned and with a single surge rushed the peaceful Tinkers. Who stood ready to die for what they believed. They truly were the Dedicated, those ready to die for the Way of the Leaf. All they did was begin to sing.

It appeared the left flank was about to be slaughtered and suddenly the battle for the power swayed dangerously. The Dark One himself entered the fray. The Dragon stumbled back for a moment, his shadow-wrought wounds alive with dark fire and pain. General Cauthon whimpered as an old cut long healed but never truly gone seemed to awaken within him like cutting fire. It seemed the battle would turn on this. But Mat Cauthon had a surprise ready, as always. It was then the gates began to open and another song was heard.

"Wash the spear- while the sun climbs high.

Wash the spears- while the sun falls low.

Wash the spears- Who fears to die?

Wash the spears- No one I know!"

Aiel pored out of the gates and rushed into the shadow-spawn. They were said afterward to have been Dedicated once more. But as they could reclaim the Leaf they were dedicated to the Oath. Later they were called the People of the Oath. As they accomplished all that they had sworn.

'Till shade is gone, till water is gone,

into the shadow with teeth bared,

screaming defiance with the last breath,

to spit in Sightblinder's eye on the last Day!"

Then the people of the Dragon kept their oath and died in their hundreds of thousands. They sang and screamed defiance at every stroke and wreaked a great toll for their lives.

But still the battle of the power and the morale of the army were failing. It was simply not enough. Then the Ogier added their song to that of the Dedicated the true Da'shain Aiel. It was beautiful. The kind of beauty the makes the heart ache. It was the kind of wonder that cannot be spoken, but only sung. The Dark One felt it and tried to turn his attention to them, but it was too late. He had roused the Dragon and could not turn his back on him.

The song became unreasonably loud. Everyone across the field of Tarmon Gai'don could hear it clearly despite the thunderous sounds of battle. Each man, Ogier, shadow-spawn and wolf heard the sound. Those of the light felt its strength and rejoiced; those of the shadow felt the same and feared.

Suddenly the ground began to cast forth grass and live bushed and vegetation. In the waste! Impossible! Thought all who witnessed, yet it was so. But it would not end there. As the shadowspawn could not reach the singers, valiantly defended by their kin the Aiel, they continued. The Song rose in power and strength as the Creator's Creation fought for its own survival against the darkness. Chora trees began to sprout spontaneously. They grew at an unreal rate. As they did so, peace came upon the Army of Light and the companions of the Dragon took courage. The power itself ran stronger within them. The shadowspawn reacted far differently. They shrank back from the sound. The peace of the Chora trees seemed to cause them physical pain and the trees became like battlements for the forces of Light.

Still the song was not sung out. The last part was the most powerful and the Tuatha'an began to dance as they sang. Among all the growth, green men began to appear. Men who were not men, they were Nym. First it seemed there was only one but then it became clear there was tens and finally hundreds. The Nym increased the rate of change ten fold. As they themselves grew they joined the battle and sang and danced as they slew. They combined Ogier, Da'shain Aiel and Aiel of the Oath. They were the direct hand of creation throwing back the taint of the Dark One.

The ranks of the Shadow broke and the forces of light streamed it. The Dragon flew on the wings of the power leaving his companions behind. Last time Lews Therin had hurt all around him this time only he would pay this last price. It was clear in his mind. The song made him clear. So Lews Therin Telamon landed on Shayol Ghul and spat into the Pit of Doom then pointing Callandor downwards he threw himself into the bore and sealed it with the Dragon's Flame. The flame of Tar Valon and the Dragon's Fang combined once again, forever. Not a seal of heartstone, but of the Heart of the Dragon. A life that would forever fight to contain the Dark One.

Tarmon Gai'don was over. The Shadow had been defeated and the Bore sealed once more.


End file.
